


Deep Cuts 2

by aguyofmanythings



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: The younger Loud siblings (Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lucy) go on strike after Principal Huggins disbanded their school clubs due to budget cuts. Originally by TheLoudArtist15.
Kudos: 1
Collections: TheLoudArtist15's Stories





	1. Budget Cuts

At Royal Woods Elementary School, Lana and her muddy buddies are heading towards their club room to play with their pet reptiles.  
  
"Another day, another club chant," said Lana.  
  
"You can say that again!" Skippy exclaimed, siked.  
  
Suddenly, the Dirty Kids start clapping their hands in a rhythmic manner as they begin chanting, "Reptile Club! Reptile Club!" they clap their hands again, "Snakes! Lizards! Turtles! Gators! Crocs! And iguanas! Rrrrrrreptile Club!"  
  
As the Dirty Kids finally reached their clubroom, they noticed a note taped on the door. Lana rips it off the door and reads it:  
  
 _Dear members of the Reptile Club,_  
  
 _Due to cuts on our school funds, we had no choice but to disband your club. I know you all are going to be upset, but please understand that getting rid of at least one of the clubs is the only way for this school to save money. Who knows what will happen to this school if we don't disband one club. Once again, I hope all of you will understand._  
  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Principal Huggins._  
  
The tomboy gasped in shock after reading the letter. She could not believe every word she had read. After remaining silent for a few seconds, she yells out, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"H-h-how can this be happening?!" Lana asked, distraught. "We worked so hard to create this club!"  
  
Skippy takes the flyer from Lana and reads it for himself. After he finishes, he tells the gang, "It says it has something to do with budget cuts."  
  
"And what do budget cuts have to do with our club?" Lucas questioned, confused.  
  
"I have no idea, but I suggest we should go down to the principal's office and demand him to give our club back!" the tomboy suggested.  
  
"And if he refuses to give back our club, then we'll have no choice but to protest!" Skippy added.  
  
"That or demand we get a new principal."  
  
"Let's march towards the principal's office right now!" Mickey ordered.

* * *

At the principal's office...  
  
"Can we have our club back?" Lana begged Mr. Huggins.  
  
The principal sighs, "I'm sorry, but due to budget cuts we had no choice but to disband your club."  
  
"Well, what happened to the money?!" Skippy demanded.  
  
Principal Huggins suddenly grew nervous after Skippy asked that question. "Well… umm… you see… I had to spend money on… y'know… important supplies."  
  
"Like….?" Lucas, as well as the rest of the Dirty Kids, grew suspicious.  
  
The principal looks back to see stacks of Ace Savvy comic books behind him. Fearing Lana and her friends will see the stacks, he quickly pushes the comic away from the view of the Dirty Kids. "Like textbooks and such," he smiles nervously.  
  
"Call me Nancy Drew, but I don't buy your explanation one bit," Lana squints her eyes as she glares suspiciously at Principal Huggins, causing him to gulp in fear.  
  
"Either way, we demand you reopen our club!" Skippy demanded, slapping his hands on the principal's desk.  
  
"Yeah!" Lucas also slaps his hands on the desk. "Playing with our reptiles is our thing!"  
  
"You take that away… then what are we?" asked Marcus.  
  
The principal sighs again, "I'm sorry, boys, Lana, and Mickey. I truly am, but I have no choice if we're going to save money. This school will be demolished if we don't pay up!"  
  
Lana sighs in frustration, "Fine! But this isn't over, Mr. Huggins!" She shook her fist.  
  
"Yeah!" the Dirty Kids agreed.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Mr. Huggins said, squinting his eyes and getting a bit angry.  
  
"Just watch us!" Lana and her friends then leave the room as Gus slams the door in anger.  
  
Mr. Huggins slowly slouches on his chair and says to himself, "What have I done?" regretting lying to the children about spending money on "school necessities."


	2. The Reptile Club's Protest

The next day at school at the principal's office, Mr. Huggins and Cheryl, the principal's secretary, are having an argument about wasting the school's budget on comic books.  
  
"Wilbur, I think the decision you made to spend the budget on comic books is a very bad idea!" Cheryl argued.  
  
"I know! I know!" exclaimed Mr. Huggins, feeling stressed out. "But you know how much I love Ace Savvy!"  
  
"But stealing a comic from two fanboys, locking them in detention, sealing the windows shut, and wasting the school budget could mean very serious consequences! The superintendent would fire you in three seconds flat!"  
  
"Oh! You're right, Cheryl! What have I done?! I just bought myself a termination from my job!" The principal then grabs Cheryl's shirt and shakes her frantically. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!"  
  
All of a sudden, the principal and his secretary begin hearing what sounds like protesting from outside the building. They look outside the window to see Lana and her friends holding signs saying "Bring back the reptile club!" with tanks filled with reptiles and amphibians behind them as well as circus equipment.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Ho! Ho! Bring back the reptile club! Hey! Hey! Ho! Ho! Let us have fun with the reptiles!" they chanted.  
  
Lana pulls out a megaphone from her overalls and speaks through it to Mr. Huggins, "Listen up, Mr. Huggins! We will not stop protesting until you give us back our club!"  
  
Lana gives the megaphone to Skippy and he adds, "And for that, we put together a little reptile circus!"  
  
"Hit it, Hops!"  
  
And with that, the reptile circus performance begins. Hops croaks to the tune of _Superstition_ by Steve Wonder with Hopette, Skippy's frog, joining him a bit later. As the frogs sing, El Diablo, Lana's pet snake, slithers through some hoops, followed by Izzy, Lana's pet lizard, riding a komodo dragon like a bull, then an iguana juggling some balls, then a turtle riding a tricycle, and many more. The performance lasts for a few more moments until it is finally over.  
  
"Well, what do you say?" Lana asked the principal.  
  
"That was… WONDERFUL! Your reptiles have many talents! You know what? I change my mind! I'm keeping the Reptile Club!"  
  
"YAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!" the Dirty Kids cheered.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Huggins," Cheryl facepalmed.


	3. The Pagaent Club's Protest

At the Loud home, Lana is relaxing on her bed with Hops chilling inside her overall pocket.  
  
"Well, all's well that ends well," said Lana.  
  
Hops ribbits in agreement.  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"LANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Lola suddenly hollered angrily from downstairs.  
  
Lana, startled by her twin's sudden angry yell, grew worried, knowing what would usually happen to her if she made Lola mad.  
  
"Uh oh. Uh… nobody's home!" she lied.  
  
Just then, Lola kicks the door open and angrily points at Lana, "You can't fool me!" She then grabs Lana's overalls and pulls her close to her fury-filled face, "I hope you and your dirty, disgusting friends are happy!"  
  
Lana looked very unfazed by her twin sister's anger. Normally, she would dread the threat she might receive from Lola for making her mad, but when she is angry about something one of her dirty friends did, then it is something Lana should not worry about.  
  
"Why? Did Gus try to put a hot air balloon in Jackie's leggings?" Lana guessed, not taking Lola seriously.  
  
"NO! It's worse than that! Mr. Huggins had gotten rid of the Pageant Club thanks to your stupid protest about saving your stupid reptile club!" the pageant queen explained angrily.  
  
"Hey! Don't take it out on me! I just wanted to save my club! That's all! All because Principal Huggins spent some of the school's money on 'textbooks'!" the tomboy retorted.  
  
"Yeah. Getting rid of another club to save yours is a great idea," Lola uttered sarcastically.  
  
"It wasn't my attention! Maybe he just wants us to fight!"  
  
"Why would the principal want us to fight?!"  
  
"I don't know! It just seems like it!"  
  
"Well, you're not gonna get away with taking my club away, Lana!"  
  
Suddenly, Lincoln enters the room, interrupting the twins' argument. "Hey, Lola, Lana. I just came to ask if you'd seen my Ace Savvy comic book."  
  
The twins shoot Lincoln a deadly stare.  
  
Lincoln, now deadpan, faces the readers and tells them, "I hate it when they do that."  
  
He then faces the twins again and grew nervous. "Okay then. Calm down, you two. Just relax and everything will be fine."  
  
Then, Lola and Lana began fighting each other.  
  
Lincoln sighs, "Maybe I can catch up on Netflix." He then leaves.

* * *

The next day at school in the principal's office, Principal Huggins and Cheryl are once again having a discussion about school funds.  
  
"Mr. Huggins, you really have to do something to raise those funds."  
  
"I know. I know. I'm thinking of it right now as we speak!"  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Huggins' thinking is interrupted by Jackie doing a midair frontflip outside the second-floor window. He looked confused at first, but then he shrugged it off and resumed pondering. Immediately, he is once again interrupted by Jackie doing another midair frontflip.  
  
"Grrr! Is someone outside my window?!" the principal snapped.  
  
Mr. Huggins and Cheryl look outside the window to see Lola and her friends protesting against the disbanding of their Pageant Club. Most of them are wearing attires appropriate for their pageant talents: Jackie is wearing her leotard, Claudette and Winston are wearing their fencing armor, Alfred is wearing his tap-dancing outfit, Carl and Adelaide are wearing their tango clothes, Chinah is wearing Roman-like clothing, Jane is wearing her ballerina gown, Isabelle is wearing her baton-dance uniform, and so on.  
  
Like Lana, Lola turns on a megaphone and speaks through it to Mr. Huggins. "Listen up, Mr. Huggins! Either you bring back our club, or we will not stop protesting until you give in! To convince you, we will do a performance just for you!"  
  
"Okay," said Huggins.  
  
"Hit it, girls!" Lola told her friends.  
  
Lola pulls out her baton and twirls it before throwing it up into the air. Then, she backflips, lands, and catches the baton, still spinning it.  
  
"Ooooh!" Mr. Huggins became impressed by the performance.  
  
Next, Lola points to Winston and Claudette with her baton, and they put on their fencing masks and begin fencing each other.  
  
"Touchée!" Claudette called.  
  
"Touchée!" Winston repeated.  
  
"Ah!" the principal is impressed by Claudette and Winston's fencing match.  
  
Then, with one huge swing Claudette knocks Winston's sword off his hand.  
  
"Wuh oh!" Winston muttered.  
  
The French girl then knocks him down and points at his face with her sword. Finally, she takes off her mask, revealing a triumphant smirk.  
  
"This is magnificent!" Cheryl exclaimed. "But I think-"  
  
"Hold on!" Mr. Huggins interrupted. "The performance is not done yet!"  
  
Lola then points her baton at Chinah, and she begins playing her harp while Jane starts her ballet routine and twirls to the harp's music. Next, she leaps high into the air and spreads her legs.  
  
"Ah…" Jane said as her hair and tutu wave through the air.  
  
She then lands and ends her routine as Chinah finishes playing her harp.  
  
"Majestic," uttered Jane.  
  
Lola then points her baton at Carl and Adelaide, and the Hispanic boy strikes a pose. He then grabs Adelaide's hands and leans toward her, causing her to bend backward.  
  
"Rose, please," Carl requested.  
  
Winston throws a rose at Carl, and he catches it with his mouth.  
  
"Gracias."  
  
The young Casagrande then twirls Adelaide once, and then they move sideways to the front, still holding hands.  
  
"Ooh la la!" said Mr. Huggins.  
  
Carl then leans toward Adelaide again as she bends back. Finally, Adelaide kisses him in the cheek, causing him to blush.  
  
"Awwwww...." Mr. Huggins is awed by the kiss.  
  
Jane sees Adelaide kissing Carl and growls in jealousy.  
  
Finally, Lola points her baton at Isabelle, and she begins spinning her baton. Then, to the principal and Cheryl's amazement, Isabelle does a wheelie on her chair.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Mr. Huggins. "You know what? I made up my mind! I'll bring back the Pageant Club!"  
  
"YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!" the pageant children cheered.  
  
"Oh dear," muttered Cheryl.


	4. The Science Club's Protest

At the Loud home in the twins' room, Lola is having a tea party with her beloved prince: Winston.  
  
The affluent boy sips his tea, "Ah. That's some good nectar."  
  
"More sugar?" Lola asked.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
The princess grabs a jar filled with sugar and opens it. She then grabs a spoon and dips it into the sugar. Finally, she carries the spoonful of sugar to Winston's cup and dips the sugar into his tea.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Winston takes another sip.  
  
"By the way, doesn't it seem suspicious that Huggins lets some clubs stay and eliminates one club?"  
  
"Yeah," Lola agrees. "If he wants to save money, then why not cut all the clubs out?"  
  
All of a sudden, someone kicks the door open, interrupting Lola and Winston's conversation. They both look at the doorway to see Lisa glaring angrily at the pageant queen.  
  
"In case you're wondering, I'm sorry I mistook your weird serum for root beer," said Lola, ignoring Lisa's enraged expression.  
  
"NEGATIVE!" Lisa suddenly snapped. "I am here to inform you that thanks to your club, my Science Club had been disbanded! Do you realize what scientific breakthroughs this entire planet could possibly be missing out?!"  
  
"Like finding a formula that makes pufferfish float like balloons?"  
  
Lisa gets to Lola's face, "Don't joke around me, you simpleton."  
  
Just then, Lana enters the room, hearing the commotion from the hallway. "Uhh… what's going on here?"  
  
Lisa shoots Lana a deadly glare, creeping the tomboy out.  
  
The enraged child prodigy then slowly approaches the dirty tomboy, "And you! I am also upset with you because you started this by saving your Reptile Club!"  
  
"Well in my defense, I think Huggins did something shifty with the money!" Lana claimed. "But I'm not sure what."  
  
"I don't care what Huggins had done to the budget!" Lisa growled. "I only care about reviving my club!"  
  
"Well why don't you use your big brain to listen to what I am saying?!" Lana began to grow annoyed.  
  
"Girls! Girls! Please calm down!" Winston pleaded. "I'm sure we can save all of our clubs. We just need to calm down and-"  
  
Lisa, Lola, and Lana all glare angrily at Winston.  
  
"Yikes! Okay! I'll go!" Winston runs out of the Loud twins' room. After a second, he pops back in. "We're still friends, though. Right?"  
  
"YES!" Lisa and the twins replied, annoyed.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Don't take it out on me! I'm the good guy here!"

* * *

The next day at school, again, Huggins and Cheryl are playing a friendly game of Monopoly.  
  
"Ha! You get to pay me one hundred bucks!" Mr. Huggins boasted.  
  
Cheryl gives him one hundred bucks. "Why? So you can waste it on comic books?"  
  
Huggins is unimpressed by his secretary's unfunny joke, "Please don't start with that."  
  
Suddenly, a loud explosion occurs outside the building, startling both adults.  
  
"Now what?!" Huggins suddenly grew irked.  
  
Huggins and Cheryl look outside the window to see Lisa covered in dirt due to causing an explosion by mixing two chemicals in her flask. Her friends are also standing in front of Lisa and David's time machine.  
  
"Oh boy. Here we go again," said Cheryl, bored.  
  
Lisa, using a megaphone, speaks to Huggins, "Attention, Mr. Huggins. My colleagues and I would like to demonstrate our invention to hopefully persuade you to retain our Science Club for the sake of the scientific breakthroughs that might push our species forward."  
  
"Okay then," said the school principal. "Blind me with science!"  
  
"David! Turn on the time machine!" Lisa ordered.  
  
As told, David pulls out a gadget that controls the time vehicle and presses a button, turning on the machine.  
  
"Troops, stand back!" the child prodigy told her friends.  
  
The kindergarteners began standing back. Lisa and David then hop into the time vehicle.  
  
"Alright, David. Enter the date."  
  
David types 'April 13, 1915' on the gadget. Almost instantly, a time portal appears in front of the time machine, surprising the kindergarteners, Cheryl, and Huggins.  
  
"Holy moly!" exclaimed the school principal.  
  
"I don't believe my eyes!" exclaimed Cheryl. "They're actually going to travel through time!"  
  
Lisa and David put on their seatbelts. Then, Lisa presses a button, and the vehicle starts floating.  
  
"You may want to take notes," the young intelligent Loud told the readers.  
  
Finally, Lisa pushes the steering wheel forward. The vehicle flies into the portal at high speeds, and it disappears along with the portal.  
  
"Hey! Where did she go?!" Petey Wimple wondered.  
  
Just then, after waiting for only a few seconds, the time portal reappears and the time vehicle exits it, landing on the ground safely. Lisa and David come out of the vehicle with, unbelievably, Albert Einstein.  
  
"Hey! How's it going?" Einstein greeted the children and the principal.  
  
"Holy guacamole! It's Albert Einstein!" Huggins, as well as Cheryl, is beyond impressed.  
  
"Ah, but that's not all!" Lisa began. "David and I also perfected a formula to eliminate queasiness once and for all! For this, I've convinced Darcy and Charlotte Yang, who both had a big lunch, to be my test monkeys."  
  
"You go ahead. I'm going to return Einstein to his era where he belongs." David faces the famous scientist. "Come, Mr. Einstein."  
  
"Sure thing. I'm starting to think this place is scaring me."  
  
David leads Einstein into the portal. Once again, the portal appears, and the time machine flies into it and disappears.  
  
Darcy, feeling queasy as well as Charlotte from eating too much, asks Lisa, "Are you sure this will help us?"  
  
"I am positive, dear companion." Lisa then pulls out two pills. "Just take one of these, and you'll feel better in three seconds flat!"  
  
Darcy and Charlotte each take a pill and swallow it. Then after exactly three seconds, they instantly inflate and begin floating. Both Huggins and Cheryl gasped at this.  
  
"What in blue blazes?!" Cheryl exclaimed.  
  
"Woah! I'm a balloon!" Darcy exclaimed, impressed.  
  
"Me too!" Charlotte exclaimed, also impressed.  
  
"Well, this may also cause bloating," Lisa admitted.  
  
"We can see that," said Cheryl.  
  
Darcy and Charlotte suddenly burp loudly due to high amounts of gas inside their ballooned bodies.  
  
"Excuse me," both girls said, embarrassed.  
  
"Well then! The Science Club is here to stay!" the principal declared.  
  
"YAAAAAYYYYYY!!!" Lisa and her friends cheered.  
  
"How much for those inflation pills?" Cheryl asked Lisa.


	5. The Mortician Club's Protest

At the Loud residence, Lisa is at her and Lily's room solving complex math problems on her chalkboard.  
  
"If you carry the two over the x, then I'll get-"  
  
The prodigy is suddenly interrupted by Lucy falling from the vents inside the ceiling.  
  
"Gah!!" Lisa was startled. As she saw that it was Lucy, she sighed in annoyance. "Don't tell me. Let me guess. You're mad because my protest forced Mr. Huggins to cancel your club."  
  
Lucy stands up and rubs the dirt off her skirt. "Exactly! What am I and my vampire friends gonna do now?! We were about to perform a satanic ritual!" she complained.  
  
Lisa cringed at the word 'satanic', "Kinda evil, don't you think?"  
  
"I demand to know why you would do such a thing to plunge your own sister to the dark abyss!"  
  
"Some people are afraid and don't want to die?"  
  
Lucy gets close to Lisa's face, "Don't play with me, or you'll suffer the same fate!"  
  
"Watch it, no eyes! Or I'll blow you up," Lisa threatened.  
  
The goth growled in frustration, "Fine! I got no time for you anyway! If you excuse me, I'll go confront Lola and Lana because they're also responsible for the disbanding of my Mortician Club!" She then leaves and slams the door.  
  
"Hmmm… I'm starting to believe that Lana's theory of Huggins trying to tear us apart might be correct," Lisa told herself.

* * *

The next day at school, Huggins and Cheryl are playing a game of Clue.  
  
Huggins is pondering what could be the correct answer to Cheryl's clue. "It was… Colonel Mustard in the billiard room with a candlestick!"  
  
"Wrong."  
  
Suddenly, a loud organ can be heard from outside.  
  
"GAH!" Huggins is startled by the organ and jumps onto Cheryl's arm, looking and giggling at her nervously as she gives him a weird look.  
  
"Principal Huggins, I beg of you to hear us out," Lucy's voice projected from a megaphone can be heard from outside.  
  
The principal and his secretary look outside the window to see Lucy and her gothic friends standing outside protesting.  
  
"What is it now?!" Huggins asked, irked by this point.  
  
"We demand you to not disband the Mortician Club!" exclaimed Lucy.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I won't disband it!" the principal easily gave in.  
  
"You mean, we get to keep the Mortician Club?" said Haiku.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yaaaayyyy," Lucy said in her usual deadpan tone.


	6. Preparing for the Protest War

The next day at school, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lucy are walking to their respective classes as they congratulate each other for saving their clubs.  
  
"Great job on saving your clubs, guys!" Lana praised.  
  
"Thanks! And sorry we acted like jerks," Lola apologized.  
  
"Me too," Lucy also apologized.  
  
"I, too, apologize for my impudence," Lisa apologized as well.  
  
"That's okay. What matters is our clubs are back, and we can go back to our normal lives," stated the tomboy.  
  
As the Loud children pass by the principal's office, they overhear the conversation between Huggins. The children stop in their tracks and place their ears next to the door to listen closely and clearly.  
  
"This budget thing is really starting to bug me!" Mr. Huggins complained.  
  
"Well it serves you right for wasting most of it on Ace Savvy comics!" argued Cheryl.  
  
The Loud kids gasped in horror after what they've heard.  
  
"He wasted the school's money on some stupid COMIC BOOKS?!" Lola screamed in anger.  
  
Lisa, Lana, and Lucy immediately covered Lola's mouth as she screamed too loud.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Huggins asked his secretary after hearing the scream.  
  
Cheryl opens the door and looks around the hallway but finds no one in sight. "Huh. That's weird." She closes the door.  
  
"Still. We have to get rid of at least one of the clubs," said Huggins.  
  
"And you better make a choice. The future of this school depends on your decision."  
  
Back outside the principal's office, the twins, Lisa, and Lucy could not believe their ears. They had to go through the trouble of saving their clubs all because their principal irresponsibly wasted most of the school's money on comic books.  
  
"Aha! I knew it!" Lana exclaimed. "I knew Mr. Huggins didn't waste his money on textbooks!"  
  
"I can't believe it. Lana's theory was correct the whole time," Lisa is still in disbelief.  
  
"And thanks to the principal's irresponsibility, our clubs were threatened with a disbanding to save more money," said Lucy.  
  
"And speaking of our clubs, the principal is still planning to get rid of one of the clubs! We gotta do something!" exclaimed Lola.  
  
"Well he ain't getting rid of my Reptile Club!" claimed Lana.  
  
"In your dreams! My Pageant Club will be saved!" claimed Lola.  
  
"Correction. My Science Club will surpass all of your clubs," claimed Lisa.  
  
"You're all wrong. My Mortician Club will survive," claimed Lucy.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well let's see who gets to save our clubs first," said the tomboy, glaring at her siblings.  
  
The young Loud siblings then exchange angry looks as they once again plan to save their clubs and compete with others.


	7. The Protest War

The next day at school, the young Loud siblings are rounding up their clubs to begin a mass protest to compete with other clubs and save their own.

**At the Reptile Club…**

"We're not gonna let those snobs and brainiacs and goths take away our reptile and amphibian fascination!" declared Lana.

The Reptile Club members throw their fists up in the air and shout, "YEAH!!"

**Meanwhile at the Pageant Club…**

"We will show those reptilians, nerds, and vampire-wannabes the power of beauty!" proclaimed Lola.

"BEAUTY POWER!" the Pageant Club members shouted as they threw their fists in the air.

**Meanwhile at the Science Club…**

"We shall demonstrate our ways of science to those dirty, beauty-obsessed, traumatizing Neanderthals!" declared Lisa.

"Here! Here!" the Science Club members agreed.

**And lastly at the Mortician Club…**

"We shall punish those who dare oppose the power of darkness!" Lucy exclaimed, deadpan yet serious.

"Yeeeaaahhh…" the Mortician Club agreed, sounding as expressionless as ever.

* * *

Later outside of school, the four clubs are protesting and competing against each other over which club gets to stay or go as Mr. Huggins and Cheryl watch from the window of the principal's office.

"You're all going down!" Lana told the other clubs.

"Over our dead bodies!" Lola argued back.

"Correction: both of your clubs will surrender to the superior Science Club!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Ah, shuddup," Lucy told Lisa.

"Go suck it, you snobs!" Lucas told the Pageant Club.

"Yeah. We don't want your agonizing makeup on our precious pets!" said Gus.

"OOOOOOHHH!!!" exclaimed the Reptile Club.

"Well we don't want to get touched by those disgusting scaly things!" Jackie retorted.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH!!!" exclaimed the Pageant Club.

"And we don't want your reptiles or aesthetics messing with our scientific advancements!" Greg told both the Reptile and Pageant clubs.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!!!" exclaimed the Science Club.

"Don't make us bring out the clowns. The sewer kind," Lucy warned.

Lola turns to her Pageant Club, "Ladies! Show them what we're made of!"

"Huh. Do you think we should do something?" Huggins asked Cheryl.

"Don't ask me! You're the principal!"

Just then, the superintendent arrives at the school to see what the heck is going on.

"What in the name of academia is going on here?!"

The clubs do not hear the superintendent as their protesting and yelling are too loud.

As Isabelle twirls her baton while doing a wheelie, she accidentally throws it towards the Reptile Club. The baton lands on Mickey's head.

"OW! I've been hit!" exclaimed Mickey as she rubs her head to ease the pain.

Lana gasped at Mickey's claim. "Fire back!" she ordered.

The Reptile Club arm themselves with slingshots containing reptile doo-doo and mud and aim them at the Pageant Club.

"Shields up!" Lola ordered.

The Pageant Club open their umbrellas and cover themselves with them. The Reptile Club fires at the Pageant Club, but their umbrellas successfully block the ammo. Lana growled in frustration at this, but then she notices that the Science Club is defenseless and, therefore, vulnerable to attacks.

"Fire at the nerds!"

"Stand back! Or it'll turn the green-capped Neanderthal into a cartoon fish!" Lisa threatened.

The Reptile Club ignores Lisa's threat and fires at the Science Club.

"Alright! You asked for it!" Lisa throws a vial, but Skippy dodges it.

"Uh… you do realize you threw an invisibility vial, right?" David reminded Lisa.

The vial flies toward the wall crashes into it, breaking into pieces upon impact. The green fluid that leaked into the wall causes it to turn invisible, exposing all the stacks of comics Mr. Huggins irresponsibly purchased with the school's budget. The clubs all gasp as they see the comics. The superintendent also notices the comics and suddenly grows angry.

"HUUUGGGGGIIIINS!!!"

"Uh oh…" Mr. Huggins uttered in worry.

"What's the meaning of this?!" the superintendent demanded.

"Umm… well…" the principal tries to think of an excuse to say to the superintendent.

"I'll tell you what's the meaning of this!" Lola began to explain. "Nice hair, by the way. Anyway, from what my sisters and I overheard, Huggins wasted most of the school's money on Ace Savvy comic books and, as a result, canceled Lana's Reptile Club!"

"And then we started a protest and gained our club back," Lana adds, "but then Huggins canceled Lola's club, and then she did a protest, then Lisa did a protest, and then Lucy did a protest, sort of."

"And just when we were making amends," Lisa adds, "we overheard Huggins admitting to purchasing the comics with the school budget and wanted to confront him, but our pride in our clubs got the better of us, forcing us to engage in a protest war. Then, it got out of hand and we started throwing objects at each other!"

"And if we're being honest, I don't think we did anything to fight back," claimed Lucy.

"Really now?" the superintendent is unimpressed.

Huggins sighed, "Yes it's true. I made a big mistake, which led to an even bigger mistake. Now the entire school had plunged into a mass protest which turned into an all-out war all thanks to my irresponsibility!"

"Well I must say, I am very disappointed," said the superintendent.

"Does that mean I'm fired?"

"Well, you have two options: one, you get fired and we have to cancel ALL the clubs in this elementary school for the cleanup of the chemical spill on the wall…"

The students gasped in horror after hearing the phrase 'cancel all the clubs.'

"WHAT?!" Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lucy exclaimed in utter shock.

"No! You can't! My friends and I worked hard on building the Reptile Club!" Lana begged.

"And my Pageant Club!" Lola also begged.

"Science is definitely going to suffer now," Lisa moped.

"I guess we're the ones who are going to be sent into the dark abyss," said Lucy.

"...including the other ones like the Gamers and Chess;" the superintendent resumed, "or two, figure out a way to raise the money the principal spent and a lot more to clean the walls."

"How about we go with two?" Lola suggested.

"I say that is an excellent choice to go with," Lisa agreed.

"Yeah! I'll do anything to save my precious Reptile Club!" claimed Lana.

"And to make amends with all of you," added Lucy.

"What are we waiting for? Let's start raising money!" the pageant princess ordered.


	8. The FUN-draising Fair

The next day, for the final time, the FUN-draising Fair is being held at Royal Woods Elementary School. There, the Reptile, Pageant, Science, and Mortician clubs are hosting events and demonstrating their talent to visitors.

“Step right up, everyone! Come and see our reptile circus!” Lana called out.

“Witness the competition between us beautiful girls as we perform our impressive talents!” Lola exclaimed.

“Witness the birth of time travel and future anti-indigestion medicine!” Lisa cried out.

“Who would like to see us turn into vampires?” said Lucy, sounding as deadpan as usual.

“It may seem impossible, but we keep trying,” added Haiku.

At the pageant section of the fair, the Pageant Club perform their respective talents as the audience watched in awe. Jackie performs a gymnastic stunt, Rhonda does some stand-up comedy, Winston and Claudette perform a fencing competition, and so on.

At the science section, Cheryl is planning to purchase one of Lisa’s anti-indigestion pills.

“I’d like one of those pills.”

Lisa hands Cheryl the pill, and she takes it. She then puts it in her mouth and swallows it. Not long after, her stomach grumbles.

“Ooh, I feel funny,” the school secretary rubbed her belly.

“That means it’s taking effect,” Lisa informed.

Suddenly, Cheryl’s entire body inflates, causing her to float like a balloon.

“Oh my!”

“Whoops! Forget to remove the inflatium,” the child prodigy muttered.

“How do I return to normal?!” Cheryl cried.

“Don’t worry! Just release the abdominal gas out of your mouth!”

Cheryl looked at Lisa confusedly.

“Just burp!” Lisa clarified.

Cheryl nods and burps, releasing the gas from her body. It was not long until she returned to her normal figure.

“Phew! I thought I’ll live the rest of my life as a balloon!”

Meanwhile, the principal and the superintendent watch the fair from the window of the principal’s office.

“Well I must say, I’m impressed,” the superintendent told Huggins.

“Yep. My students are creative.”

Huggins then looks back outside the window and hollers at the kids, “How much money have we raised so far?!”

“It depends on how much money the school needs left,” Lisa replied.

“The school needs 200,000 more dollars!”

“In that case, we just raised $250,005.62!”

“We’re almost there!” Lola exclaimed.

“Keep doing what ya doing, guys!” Lana told the clubs.

A few hours later, the fair is now over. Huggins, now outside the school with the superintendent, counts the money and then tells the children, “We made enough!”

“Yay!!!” the students cheered.

“We can keep our clubs!” exclaimed Lana.

This calls for a celebration!” declared Lola. Chinah, cue the music!”

Chinah starts playing her harp.

“Nah!” Lucas interrupted. “The song’s too boring. How about this!”

Marcus, Mike, and Gus bring a DJ player.

“Now we’re talking!” said the tomboy.

Lucas joins with his brother and friends, and they all begin playing the DJ as the students began dancing like crazy; thus, the party is ON!

**The End.**


End file.
